onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:One-Two-Chopperdjango
Benvenuto Ciao One-Two-Chopperdjango! Benvenuto su ! Grazie per i tuoi contributi a Bom Bom. Se non sai da dove iniziare o cosa fare, leggi questa piccola guida. Consigliamo inoltre di usare l'editor sorgente. Se ti piace il nostro progetto seguici su Facebook, Twitter e Google+! Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Puoi firmare i tuoi messaggi scrivendo ~~~~ che viene automaticamente sostituito dalla tua firma con la data. Meganoide (discussioni) 17:13, mag 4, 2016 (UTC) Ti do il benvenuto tra noi. Se sei appassionato di One Piece e hai tempo e voglia di contribuire, a noi fa di certo piacere. Per quanto riguarda i frutti, come hai potuto vedere, utilizziamo il nome ufficiale della Star Comics (quello nel manga per capirci) e nel profilo del frutto mettiamo il nome originale ed eventualmente quello utilizzato nell'anime italiano. Se non sbaglio gli unici frutti ad avere un nome diverso sono: * Bom Bom (Della polvere da sparo) * Puzzle Puzzle (Taglia Incolla) * Pad Pad (Zampa Zampa) * Shadow Shadow (Ombra Ombra) * Horu Horu (Ormo Ormo) Se ti va può controllare queste pagine e se eventualmente non ci fossero puoi aggiungerli basandoti sull'esempio del Bom Bom. Non aggiungiamo mai i nomi inglesi quindi volevo avvertirti che l'ultima modifica che hai fatto verrà annullata. Se vuoi possiamo insegnarti a creare una pagina dall'inizio (una breve per imparare) e col tempo riuscirai a diventare autonomo.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 18:26, mag 4, 2016 (UTC) ciao, volevo dirti che a differenza della wiki inglese, per scelta degli amministratori credo, non inseriamo le tecniche dei personaggi. Se vuoi contribuire fammelo sapere e ti posso insegnare a muovere i primi passi--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 15:04, mag 5, 2016 (UTC) Faccio un appunto: non è per un capriccio nostro che non aggiungiamo la lista degli attacchi (o forse sì), semplicemente che data la grande mole di lavoro che avevamo (e tutti noi ancora abbiamo) ci sembrava molto più efficiente non perdere tempo dietro i singoli attacchi. Ciò non significa che varrà la stessa cosa per il futuro, ma per coerenza o si aggiungono per tutte le pagine o per nessuna, di certo non solo per qualcuna. Quindi al momento riassumiamo gli attacchi in maniera descrittiva. Ciao, mi fa piacere se vuoi contribuire. Innanzitutto ti consiglio di usare sempre il codice sorgente (e non quello visuale che hai usato finora) così puoi prendere più confidenza con la wiki. Per la questione degli attacchi sarebbe una modifica importante che coinvolgerebbe le pagine di quasi tutti i personaggi quindi ti invito a fare questa specifica domanda agli amministratori ovvero Meganoide o Leviathan 89. Per quanto riguarda la pagina per imparare il fatto è che alcune pagine non sono state create apposta perché possano essere usate per insegnare ad utenti nuovi come vengono fatte. Il problema è che tu sei molto indietro con la storia (noi seguiamo il manga che esce quasi ogni settimana mentre se tu sei arrivato all'episodio 79 da quanto ho letto) e non credo ci siano pagine da fare relative a quelle saghe. Quindi credo che dovrai magari fare una pagina relativa a qualche Film che esula dalla storia "canonica". Comunque sia adesso chiedo quale potremmo farti fare e quando lo saprò mi metterò in contatto con te. Hai controllato il nome dei frutti dell'anime italiano?--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 13:26, mag 6, 2016 (UTC) Ciao! Ho letto le tue risposte a Kitetsu-sama, prima di tutto ti avviso che se non vuoi essere risparmiato dagli spoiler sei su un terreno minato, perché ovviamente la wiki è piena di spoiler per te. Quindi ti esorto a metterti in pari, possibilmente con il manga. Suppongo che ti piaccia One Piece, visto che sei qui, per cui quello dovrebbe essere un "compito" gradevole! Per quanto riguarda il discorso attacchi, non si tratta di una questione di esperienza, ma siccome quello sarebbe un lavoro che va a cambiare la struttura degli articoli, si deve prima decidere assieme. Essendo una wiki un sito collaborativo, decisioni del genere vanno prese di comune accordo, per cui se uno vuole aggiungere gli attacchi può proporlo ad esempio nel forum della wiki e se ne discute lì. Stessa cosa vale per altre decisioni, cambiamenti, problemi o cose simili... Quando sei in dubbio su qualcosa, usa le pagine di discussioni. Cosa intendi poi con "codice del testo"? Se intendi il wikitext sta a te! Se non ti trovi a tuo agio puoi semplicemente limitarti a editare i paragrafi testuali. In ogni caso puoi sfogliare le pagine di aiuto per imparare di più e se guardi nel messaggio di benvenuto ci sono un sacco di link utili. Come dico sempre, secondo me è estremamente utile modificare le pagine in codice sorgente. Anche se uno non va a toccare il codice più complicato semplicemente guardando come viene usato è sufficiente per impararne le basi. Ho trovato la pagina da farti fare. Quando sei pronto me lo dici e ti do il link. Il tuo compito iniziale sarà SOLO quello di tradurla dall'inglese. Facciamo una cosa per volta.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 14:54, mag 6, 2016 (UTC) Ho visto che hai aggiunto il nome "Ombra Ombra" a Shadow Shadow. Giusto per scrupolo, ricordati che il parametro nomeita indica il nome del doppiaggio italiano, mentre significato è quello usato per aggiungere un'eventuale traduzione. Ogni template ha di solito la sua documentazione che trovi nella sua pagina. Se vedi un "?" in un template di solito è un comodo link che ti porta lì. Pagina La pagina che dovrai creare sarà molto breve, serve solamente a prendere confidenza. Puoi fare come preferisci comunque..non serve che la pagina sia finita in un colpo solo ma anche in 3 giorni se dovesse essere lunga. Il link è questo Tohenbok. Per ora limitati solo a tradurla e fammi sapere quando hai fatto. Buon lavoro.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 13:20, mag 7, 2016 (UTC) Per rispondere alla tua domanda: in genere incolliamo subito la versione inglese e salviamo la pagina. A quel punto, con successive modifiche, la si traduce. Non ha senso usare Word. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:17, mag 7, 2016 (UTC) Hai fatto un buon lavoro con la pagina di Tohenbok. Ci sono altre cose da imparare per completare la pagina, ma prima devi effettuare un paio di correzioni alla tua traduzione. * I tempi dei verbi, nel paragrafo "storia", devono essere messi al presente. L'unica eccezione è per la sezione "passato", che qui non c'è, in cui mettiamo i verbi al passato remoto. * Ci vuole lo spazio nei titoli dei paragrafi, ad esempio Forza e abilità invece di Forza e abilità Serve lo spazio anche dopo gli asterischi, negli elenchi: * "Ecco una curiosità" invece di *"Ecco una curiosità" Per favore, sistema queste cose. Meganoide (discussioni) 13:58, mag 8, 2016 (UTC) Aggiungo anche che la taglia va scritta in questo modo: 5.000. Ho visto che hai fatto una modifica "importante" a Creek e che ti è stata annullata per "la poca esperienza". Per ora ti consiglio di fare piccole modifiche al di fuori della pagina che stai seguendo personalmente, perché se rivedi un intero articolo poi rischi che ti venga cancellato tutto e perdi così solamente del tempo. Quando avevi fatto la traduzione ti avevo chiesto di contattarmi, quindi ora rivedi queste piccole cose e quando le hai sistemate fammelo sapere che così ti spiego il resto.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 15:41, mag 8, 2016 (UTC) Bene ora dove vedi nel profilo personaggio schema devi aggiungere di fianco "Schema Criminale". Poi devi aggiungere in basso le categorie secondo il seguente ordine One_Piece_Wiki_Italia:Layout_categorie. Poi vai sulla wiki inglese nell pagina di Tohenbok e in fondo troverai dentro a parentesi quadre doppie il nome della pagina nelle varie lingue. Lì aggiungi it:Tohenbok, poi copi tutto e lo incolli alla fine della pagina che hai creato tu e sostituisci it (cioè italiano) con en (inglese).--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 16:45, mag 8, 2016 (UTC) :ah per gli schemi, ogni tipo di personaggio ne ha uno differente...l'elenco degli schemi lo trovi qui One_Piece_Wiki_Italia:Schemi_colore/schemiColore.css--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 16:47, mag 8, 2016 (UTC) Aspetta, Kitetsu ti ha dato troppe cose da fare in una volta sola! Per prima cosa, come ti ha detto, dovresti aggiungere "Schema Criminale" nello schema-colore del profilo (cioè la tabella in cima). Inoltre, nella riga che chiede il nome dell'immagine, dovresti inserire... il nome dell'immagine! Per farlo scrivi . Il nome del file deve spiegare cosa è mostrato, perciò ti basterà scrivere . Quando salverai la pagina in realtà non apparirà l'immagine, perchè sulla wiki ancora non esiste! In seguito ti diremo come caricare i file e quando avrai caricato l'immagine di Tohenbok automaticamente apparirà nel profilo. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:57, mag 8, 2016 (UTC) Bibi NON fa parte dei pirati di Cappello di paglia. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:08, mag 8, 2016 (UTC) Ti sei dimenticato di aggiungere la categoria "personaggi filler" che va messa prima di tutte le altre. Per l'immagine devi andare sulla wiki inglese, cliccare sopra a quella che ti interessa, premere in alto a destra "details" mi sembra o comunque qualcosa di simile poi nella finestra che ti si apre cliccare su "visualizza l'immagine nella più alta risoluzione". A quel punto la salvi sul tuo pc. Fatto questo, nella tua pagina di discussione in alto trovi una barra blu. Se clicchi espandi ti si apre e premi su carica un file. In questa finestra troverai degli esempi utili. Ti invito a seguire i passi che trovi nella sezione immagini sulla mia pagina utente. Comunque sia sotto a "Fonte" devi togliere tutto e in questo caso scrivere "Immagine tratta dall'episodio 20."; sotto a licenza va messo invece Screenshot tra doppie parentesi graffe perché è tratta dall'anime. La categoria da aggiungere in questo caso è "Immagini di taglie" nel modo in cui trovi scritto negli esempi della mia pagina o in quella usata per il caricamento. --Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 21:00, mag 8, 2016 (UTC) Alcune cose: * Non hai aggiunto la categoria "personaggi filler" * per le immagini non basarti su quello che fa la wiki inglese: nelle "istruzioni" sulla mia pagina c'era scritto che il titolo dell'immagine doveva essere in italiano (parole come infobox ecc non sono necessarie). Solo un amministratore può cambiare il nome di un'immagine quindi contatterò io qualcuno affinché la sistemi. * nelle immagini la parte "dettagli non è necessaria" ed era sufficiente solo la categoria che ti avevo indicato. Altra cosa, Meganoide ti ha scritto come inserire le immagini digitando il nome, ma è possibile farlo anche dall'editor sorgente premendo il tasto con disegnato un quadro e un + verde. Lì ti apparirà l possibilità di inserire l'immagine che vuoi, di sceglierne le dimensioni, aggiungere una didascalia e se posizionarla a destra o sinistra. Sistema la categoria e poi ricontattami così andremo avanti.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 14:39, mag 9, 2016 (UTC) La categoria viene inserita per ultima perché tu hai premuto "aggiungi categoria". Devi premere il tasto blu "modifica" in cima alla pagina e poi sulla destra in basso hai la possibilità di metterle nell'ordine che vuoi semplicemente tenendo premuto sopra quella che vuoi spostare. Fatto questo ti faccio fare una pagina da cima a fondo senza il mio intervento. La fai tutta e una volta fatto mi contatterai. Il link è questo en:Koba K.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 15:02, mag 9, 2016 (UTC) Tranquillo, adesso rileggo tutto e poi ci penso io. Un consiglio per il futuro, soprattutto quando dovrai fare storie più lunghe: noi prendiamo come base la wiki inglese per comodità, ma non traduciamo tutto per filo e per segno. Molto spesso infatti scrivono cose inutili che non serve perdere tempo a tradurre.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 15:08, mag 9, 2016 (UTC) Se vuoi creare una pagina creala, non ha senso incollare solo il template bozza. Crea la pagina quando avrai tempo di incollarne il testo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:12, mag 9, 2016 (UTC) Ok, solo qualche appunto per quanto mi riguarda: * come ti avevo detto sulla wiki inglese sono molto prolissi, quindi per Koba K secondo me è sufficiente scrivere che è un pirata e non che "è apparso solo ecc", comunque sia ho modificato io l'articolo. * se vuoi aggiungere dei nomi dell'anime italiano va aggiunto la seguente dicitura "| nome ita=" non in fondo al box sotto alla taglia ma sotto a "| nome rom=". Sottolineo che c'è uno spazio tra la barra verticale e la n. * quando devi aggiungere uno schema si scrive "schema = Schema Criminale" e non solo "Criminale" come hai fatto tu (visivamente non cambia nulla però per coerenza con tutte le pagine fai così) * come ti avevo detto nelle immagini la parte relativa a dettagli non serve, basta che abbiano fonte e licenza (vedi l'ultima caricata da PGV 2 per esempio), inoltre in quelle delle taglie è sufficiente la categoria immagini di taglie. Ah e l'estensione va tutta piccola quindi .png e non .Png Non voglio essere pignolo, sono solo delle accortezze per uniformare il tutto. Bibi Se vuoi fare altro (poi ti lascio "libero") potresti occuparti di fare SOLO e sottolineo SOLO: aspetto, carattere, forza ed abilità (paragrafo ARMI escluso) di Nefertari Bibi. Le prime 2 righe di introduzione del personaggio e il profilo (il box con le info) lasciala così che vanno già bene.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 11:59, mag 10, 2016 (UTC) È più facile se cancelli quei paragrafi in italiano e incolli la versione inglese, che poi traduci. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:03, mag 11, 2016 (UTC) Ho sistemato velocemente la pagina (ho modificato parecchio). Certe cose non erano necessarie, prova a dare un'occhiata in caso. Solo due cose: * quando crei un collegamento ad un'altra pagina, se lo fai cliccando su "suggerimenti" ti appariranno con la lettere maiuscola. Se è un nome proprio va chiaramente bene, se invece è uno comune va messo con la lettera minuscola (esempio: pirati di Cappello di paglia). * il "crow's nest" non significa "nido di corvo" in questo caso (credo tu abbia tradotto usando qualche traduttore su internet) ma Coffa :) comunque non preoccuparti;)--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 16:49, mag 15, 2016 (UTC) Come ho detto per me sei libero, io ti ho solo spiegato come "muoverti" nella wiki, alla fine io sono iscritto solo da 6 mesi:) la pagina di Creek è stata sistemata da BioHazard un mesetto fa; piccola nota, il template che c'è in alto viene messo quando qualcuno crea o modifica molto di una pagina e resta finché un amministratore non la corregge (purtroppo ce ne sono molte). Comunque sia se ritieni che puoi migliorarla nessuno te lo vieta, casomai qualche altro utente poi valuterà se le tue modifiche sono valide--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 15:25, mag 16, 2016 (UTC) Ti ricordo nuovamente, anche se visivamente non cambia nulla o quasi, di lasciare uno spazio tra la | e ciò che viene dopo, inoltre gli uguali devono essere in linea uno sotto l'altro e nomeita va sotto a nomerom e non alla fine. P.S. so che segui l'anime ma ti consiglio di guardarti anche le cosiddette miniavventure (le trovi sulla wiki) che riguardano i personaggi. Al punto dove sei arrivato ci sono già quelle di Kobi&Hermeppo, Bagy, Jango e Wapol.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 15:39, mag 17, 2016 (UTC) Episodi italiani Credo non sia la prima volta che aggiungi dettagli riguardante gli episodi italiani, hai per caso quegli episodi a disposizione? Mi interesserebbe averceli per riferimento, così li posso consultare per controllare i vari adattamenti. L'ideale sarebbero gli episodi tratti direttamente dalla mediaset in modo da poter vedere anche le censure visive (in genere su internet trovi gli episodi giapponesi non censurati con sopra l'audio italiano). Visto che stai seguendo gli episodi di Alabasta di andrebbe di aggiungere le "Relazioni" alla pagina di Bibi e di scrivere la storia fino alla saga di Alabasta?--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 12:32, mag 25, 2016 (UTC) Tranquillo non c'è fretta, occupatene quando hai tempo; ti ho chiesto perché magari avevi piacere di finire una pagina "più importante" delle prime due che hai fatto--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 07:03, mag 30, 2016 (UTC) Sono costretto a farti notare ancora una volta la posizione nel box del "nomeita" e dei relativi spazi..non li correggo anche questa volta, fallo tu. Perché non fai come ti era stato detto più volte?--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 14:21, giu 1, 2016 (UTC) Ok, allora non mi interessano più di tanto. Ti consiglio inoltre di usare l'editor sorgente per modificare le pagine (in particolar modo i template) in quanto l'editor visuale incasina un po' i codici complessi. In qualsiasi saga, filler o meno, mettiamo solo la categoria di quella saga. Controlla. Quella categoria, a sua volta, va nelle categorie di cui parli tu. 78.134.7.207 09:59, giu 15, 2016 (UTC) Quello che intendeva Meganoide è che la categoria "saga dell'isola delle capre" a sua volta è inserita nella categoria "saghe filler".--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 11:14, giu 15, 2016 (UTC) Perchè dovresti chiedere scusa o sentirti mortificato? Ok, sbagliavi, ma hai solo difeso la tua opinione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:18, giu 18, 2016 (UTC) Noi come molti altri leggiamo i capitoli spoiler di One Piece sul web che sono "pirata", le cosiddette "scan". Escono circa una settimana prima dell'uscita del Jump giapponese (la rivista su cui esce one piece). Il testo è tradotto da gruppi di utenti e ne puoi trovare a decine. Il primo sito su cui puoi leggere one piece è di solito http://www.mangastream.com, ma è in inglese. Ci sono anche gruppi italiani cmq. Per quanto riguarda l'edizione italiana, la star di solito rimane indietro di 2-3 volumi (infatti da noi è uscito il volume 79 quando in giappone sta per uscire il volume 82). L'edizione "blu" italiana è stata la prima ad essere pubblicata ed è quella "più avanti". La ristampa è più indietro e le traduzioni possono cambiare certe volte in meglio certe volte in peggio. Senza contare poi che qualche volta la star comics cambia adattamente nel tempo o nei databook. A meno che la star non faccia un'edizione digitale, no. Puoi solo prendere la versione cartacea in fumetteria. Evita di creare pagine di argomenti così inutili come il Brr Brr. Ci sono migliaia di pagine serie da fare. --78.134.7.207 06:10, giu 24, 2016 (UTC) (Meganoide) Se ti posso rispondere io su alcune cose: * Direi che le note bisogna aggiungerle a tutte le informazioni che non provengono dai capitoli (quindi databook o altro) o le affermazione specifiche che non sono ovvie o che si riferiscono a dettagli/eventi particolari. Ad esempio se ti dicessi che Rufy è mancino o che è allergico ai gatti o che il suo record di bevute è di 10 caraffe di birra, sono tutte affermazioni che hanno bisogno di una fonte in quanto non sono ovvie. Più in generale, ogni affermazione deve essere verificabile, per la maggior si può sottointendere il manga in generale o il capitolo di introduzione (se un personaggio è apparso solo in un capitolo), ad esempio non c'è bisogno di documentare l'affermazione "Rufy è un umano" o "proviene dal mare orientale". Poi puoi aggiungere una nota quando lo ritieni necessario, ma lo scopo è quello di consentire una facile verifica delle informazioni. Questo perché uno può aggiungere un'informazione errate anche in buona fede, ma se poi ci si dimentica da dove proviene quell'informazione risulta poi difficile correggerla. Per aggiungere una nota leggi come funziona . * Per le risate, trovi pagine discordanti perchè sono state aggiunte in un primo tempo e rimosse in un altro. In una recente discussione sembra che mettere le risate nelle curiosità vada bene a tutti. Per quanto riguarda gli ultimi due punti: * Se un blog è ancora aperto puoi commentare quanto vuoi. * La storia del "diavolo nel frutto del diavolo" è una teoria/metafora all'interno del manga stesso: poiché praticamente nessuno conosce il vero funzionamento dei frutti del diavolo alcuni personaggi si riferiscono ai poteri dei frutti come a diavoli che si "impossessano" delle persone che li mangiano e che combattono fra di loro quando ne vengono mangiati due dalla stessa persona. In pratica è una teoria ufficiale. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 04:40, giu 25, 2016 (UTC) Sinceramente ieri abbiamo solo parlato delle pagine prioritarie di cui occuparci. La prima è Jinbe, mentre la successiva sarà Wapol. Non abbiamo accennato a Bibi e per giunta io non so nemmeno come vi siete organizzati la pagina tu e Kitetsu. Tra un po' vorrei aprire la discussione sulla pagina di Jinbe per la divisione dei paragrafi, se vuoi contribuire alla pagina basta che scrivi lì.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 08:49, lug 8, 2016 (UTC) Grazie, apprezzo il tentativo ma direi proprio di no! XD cmq non a niente, l'immagine attuale va bene ed è meglio di tutte le altre che usavamo prima. Il mio era più un desiderio del tipo "sarebbe bello se ce ne fosse una senza quello sfondo nero". Tuttavia, aggiungerei quella del manga alla galleria, perché secondo me dovremmo sempre mettere la versione del manga. Già fatto. Ritengo che sia un argomento anche meno che marginale; secondo me non dovrebbe stare sulla wiki. Ovviamente non c'entra il fatto che l'abbia fatta tu, che l'avevi anche fatta bene! Però è proprio una cosa che secondo me non ha senso di esistere. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:27, lug 11, 2016 (UTC) Prima di tutto non è necessario ricrearla perchè basta un tasto per ripristinarla com'era. A parte questo io credo che le cose di quel livello non siano adatte. Mi spiego meglio: per quanto l'opera sia piena di momenti comici (personaggi strambi, comportamenti idioti, perdite di tempo e altro ancora), tutto ciò ha perfettamente senso nel manga. I personaggi scherzo e le altre cose, invece, sono cose create su un altro piano e che non c'entrano. Ti faccio un esempio: se un politico, durante un comizio, usa il sarcasmo e dice il contrario di quello che ha sostenuto fino a quel momento, la gente capisce che sta usando il sarcasmo e non considera quello che ha detto (si spera). Allo stesso modo Oda ci mostra il mondo di One Piece nell'opera, e nelle SBS ci scherza sopra. I gruppi sanguigni e i compleanni è vero che sono cose marginalissime... però sono vere, perchè Oda rivela queste informazioni seriamente, non per riderci su. In futuro, quando avremo sistemato la wiki, come tu stesso dici ne discuteremo. Ad esempio la Criminal, che nasce come logo scherzo, in realtà è una marca che esiste davvero nel mondo di One Piece. È quesi sbagliato considerarlo uno scherzo. Quell'altra cosa invece è al 100% una perdita di tempo di Oda, cmq questa è solo la mia opinione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:23, lug 12, 2016 (UTC) Bibi Ciao, volevo sapere se stavi traducendo pian piano la storia di Bibi a parte per poi copiarla per intero come hai fatto per le parti precedenti o se ti eri bloccato.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 15:38, lug 13, 2016 (UTC) Anche io come te all'inizio conoscevo qualcosa qua e là senza la storia esatta. E ti assicuro che leggere dall'inizio tutta la storia in ordine ti prende molto di più. Comunque se sono quelle le tue lacune non c'è molto da preoccuparsi poiché sono storia piacevoli e le finirai in breve tempo (a parte Dressrosa, l'equivalente One Piece di Guerra e Pace). PS: io sono uscito dalla chat poco dopo di te e non credo che gli altri abbiano chattato molto. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 05:12, lug 29, 2016 (UTC) Ciao, ricordati di caricare immagini in .png e non .jpg --Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 06:42, lug 30, 2016 (UTC) Lo so che c'è scritto che vanno bene anche jpg nella pagina di caricamento del file, ma questo perché non è stata modificata; la proposta era stata fatta da Leviathan credo, prima ancora che io mi iscrivessi, in quanto le immagini in png hanno una qualità superiore, infatti ogni tanto qualche jpg viene sostituito con un png. Comunque basta che salvi l'immagine in png in caso quando trovi su internet quella che ti interessa.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 12:53, lug 30, 2016 (UTC) Ah... be' dato ch4e non le ha mai usate nel presente e che, a detta dei suoi fratelli, era debolissimo, si può dire che non sia mai stato un vero spadaccino. Se vuoi puoi aprire una discussione sulla sua pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:58, ago 4, 2016 (UTC) Tra quelle tre direi che è meglio la prima in cui si vede chiaramente la creatura che preleva una parte dell'anima della donna. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 14:54, ago 4, 2016 (UTC) L'ho annullata perchè la storia, per sole due o tre pagine, era troppo dettagliata, sembrava una telecronaca. Poi avevi aggiornato la parte sul frutto a metà: avevi descritto bene i poteri, ma non avevi messo la navigazione dei possessori di frutti, non avevi inserito il nome del frutto nel profilo, non avevi inserito la categoria dei possessori di Paramisha e non avevi messo in grassetto il nome del frutto. Per questo ho deciso di annullare, in modo da inserire il tutto ed evitare di dimenticarmene qualcuno di questi dettagli.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 17:15, ago 5, 2016 (UTC) Se non sbaglio hai detto di avere alcune lacune. Ti va di provare a creare una navigazione o sei già in grado di farlo?--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 17:08, ago 8, 2016 (UTC) In pratica io ora creo la pagina della navigazione, tu devi semplicemente copiare la navigazione dei pirati di Bellamy e incollarla su quella nuova, per poi modificare i campi con le informazioni giuste. La navigazione è questa: "Template:Navigazione pirati di Gaspardi". Quando pensi di avere finito dimmelo e io la controllo.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 16:18, ago 9, 2016 (UTC) Creata la navigazione, ora puoi incollare quella di Bellamy e modificarla. In realtà devo precisare che la navigazione l'avevo già creata giorni fa ma Meganoide, per un motivo a me non del tutto chiaro, l'ha cancellata. Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 20:08, ago 11, 2016 (UTC) Grazie per avere creato direttamente tu la navigazione. Praticamente gli amministratori non volevano che io creassi una pagina vuota. Sembrava quasi che si facessero problemi per niente...bah, forse sono io lo stupido a non capire le loro motivazioni, ma chissà.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 22:41, ago 11, 2016 (UTC) Stai più attento quando carichi un'immagine. Spesso manca la categoria. Meganoide (discussioni) 19:24, ago 20, 2016 (UTC) Mi sembrava poco utile, inoltre era in formato jpg e mancava la categoria. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:53, ago 23, 2016 (UTC) Non abbiamo parlato di Wapol. Se vuoi puoi iniziare a farla.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 18:03, ago 25, 2016 (UTC) Ci sei ancora? --BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 19:32, dic 30, 2016 (UTC) Auguroni anche a te! Era solo per sapere se eri ancora dei nostri. Comunque ok, sentiti libero di tornare quando vuoi! ;). --BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 23:24, dic 31, 2016 (UTC) Mi chiamo "Meganoide", non "Mega". --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:35, dic 31, 2016 (UTC) Buon anno nuovo anche a te Chopperdjango! --[[utente:KuroUrufu|'''K'uro'U'''rufu]] (discussioni) 09:32, gen 1, 2017 (UTC) Grazie, altrettanto. Tanti Auguri di Buon Anno anche a te!! :) PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:02, gen 1, 2017 (UTC) Grazie, buon anno anche a te.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 14:30, gen 2, 2017 (UTC) Ciao! Ho visto che hai delle previsioni sulla tua pagina utente, se non avessi notato ho creato di recente questo blog che ti potrebbe interessare. Immagini Le descrizioni delle immagini vanno fatte così. Su Speciale:Carica la descrizione è già pre-compilata. Per la licenza non usare il selettore di licenze in basso, ma compila la descrizione.